This collaboration between scientists from the University of Maryland Eastern Shore (UMES), a minority serving institution, and the University of Maryland Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) will be expanded with Pilot Project 2 in years 1 through 3 of the project. In this pilot study, investigators from UMES and UMGCC will assess dietary and physical activity practices of African Amercans on the Eastern Shore of Maryland to determine adherence to nutrition and physical activity recommendations for colorectal cancer prevention. In addition, risk perceptions, health beliefs, and barriers to dietary practices and physical activity associated with colorectal cancer prevention will be determined. Research findings will enable investigators from UMES and UMGCC to design, implement and evaluate a worksite intervention program for colorectal cancer prevention among African American employees at the University of Maryland Eastern Shore.